


What It Is

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel questions what it is that brings humans together, and Dean answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Is

“Dean, I need you to explain sex to me.”

Dean's head snapped up and away from _Motorheads Monthly_ and he stared at the angel suddenly standing two inches away.

“Well, Cas, when a man loves a woman, or a man loves a man, or a woman loves a woman, or a man loves his dog – that one's just awkward – or—”

Castiel frowned at him. “I'm being serious.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Tab A goes in slot B?”

“I understand the mechanics, Dean, I'm not an idiot,” Castiel growled, patience clearly wearing thin.

“Then I don't get what you're asking,” Dean said, shrugging and going back to his magazine. He felt breath on his face and looked up slowly, eyes crossing a little in an attempt to focus on Castiel's face, uncomfortably close to his own.

“I want to know why you do it,” Castiel said, eyes flicking back and forth between Dean's eyes and lips. “I want to know what it is that draws two people to each other. I want to understand the why, not the how.”

Dean swallowed, awkwardly turned on by Castiel's close proximity, even as he moved closer.

“I want to understand why I want it,” Castiel breathed, close enough to Dean's lips that if he leaned forward just a hair... “I want to understand why I want it...with you.”

His brain short-circuited at that, mouth falling open and lips moving soundlessly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and groin and briefly entertained the thought of pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. “Probably because I'm damn sexy,” he squeaked finally.

“Mm,” Castiel hummed, and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Stars all but exploded behind Dean's eyes. Castiel's lips were everything he had imagined – not that he had imagined kissing Castiel, that would be wrong – soft and dry but firm. He reached up to wrap one hand around the nape of Castiel's neck, thumb stroking through the fine hairs and fingers gripping tightly to pull Castiel closer. His other arm snaked around Castiel's waist and yanked him down onto his lap, the angel sitting sideways across him, hands awkwardly resting on Dean's shoulders.

Dean moved his lips to Castiel's jaw, kissing towards his ear. “People have sex to feel closer,” he said. “It makes life less lonely. Plus,” he added, taking Castiel's earlobe in his teeth and tugging, then licking the bite, “It feels really good.”

Castiel shuddered. “I don't...quite get it yet, Dean,” he stuttered, fingers ghosting down Dean's chest to his abs and back up again, settling in Dean's short hair.

He laughed lightly and mouthed at the pale skin just beneath Castiel's jaw. “Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you, since apparently I kind of suck at explaining things.”

Castiel shivered and nodded, hesitantly kissing Dean's cheek, low by the ear. Dean grinned.

“C'mon, get your pants off,” he muttered, tugging at the zipper on Castiel's slacks. It took some maneuvering – evidently the pants had not been off since Jimmy wore them, and the zipper was a little stiff – but eventually they got Castiel naked, standing in front of Dean wearing nothing but a slightly worried expression.

“Dean, why are you staring?” Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. “Are you unwell?”

Dean realized that his mouth had been hanging open and he shut it with a snap. “I'm fine, you're just...shit, Cas, you're hot,” he said, licking his lips unconsciously and pulling out his cock, already half-hard, and giving it a few strokes. He gestured at Castiel to come closer and grabbed his hips, pulling him down to straddle his legs. Castiel came willingly, and captured Dean's lips with his own, kissing him fiercely as he rid Dean of his shirts.

“Dean, I want you to fuck me now,” Castiel breathed into Dean's mouth, and the words went straight to Dean's dick, a sharp spike of pure want driving through him.

“Shit, yes, sure, just uh – let me—” Dean grunted, sucking on two fingers messily before pressing them gently to Castiel's hole. The man on his lap whimpered and shook, rocking his hips against him, and if that wasn't an invitation Dean didn't know what was, and he pushed one digit slowly into Castiel. The noises he made in response were sinfully delightful, and he moved it slowly within him, searching for the spot that would make Castiel shout out and arch his back and lose the ability to breathe. He didn't have to look long, and soon he had Castiel writhing on his lap, two fingers buried inside him, scissoring and twisting and wringing sounds from Castiel he never expected to hear from the man who was usually so stoic.

“Please, Dean,” Castiel whined, his erection brushing against Dean's and eliciting a gasp from him. “Please.”

Dean didn't need to be asked twice, removing his fingers and resting the hand on the small of Castiel's back. “You're gonna need to do this part yourself,” he groaned, painfully hard and needing to be inside Castiel like...yesterday. Castiel nodded and lifted himself up, awkwardly lining up and slowly pressing down onto Dean's cock. It was unbelievably hot and tight and Dean latched onto Castiel's neck to mark him, sucking and biting bruises into every inch of exposed skin. Once he was fully sheathed in Castiel he almost died of the pleasure.

“I feel...” Castiel gasped, hips rolling into Dean's. Dean shut him up with a bruising kiss, a clash of teeth that was more painful than pleasurable.

“Less talking, more fucking,” he ordered, thrusting up hard. Castiel moaned loudly, head falling back, and gripped Dean's shoulders, fingers beating bruises into the tanned flesh. It took a few tries to find a good rhythm but soon they were in sync, Castiel slamming his hips down onto Dean at the same time Dean thrust into Castiel. Castiel was nearly sobbing with pleasure, cries that redoubled when Dean grabbed his neglected cock and began to stroke it in tandem with their fucking, squeezing and twisting and releasing, using every trick he knew to bring as much pleasure as possible to Castiel.

When they finished it was like calm after a storm, an immense relief and release of tension that left them both exhausted but content. Castiel's arms were wrapped around Dean's neck, Deans arms around Castiel's waist, and their foreheads rested together, their breathing slow and even.

“That's why we do it,” Dean said finally, when the white faded from his vision and he could think in some moderately coherent way again.

Castiel nodded. “I understand now.”

“Wanna get off me? You're kinda heavy,” Dean complained. Castiel nodded again and climbed clumsily off, nearly falling over, and crashed onto the bed. Dean chuckled. “Tired?”

“Mm,” Castiel groaned, face pressed into the pillow. Dean awkwardly tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans before standing up from the chair and following Castiel over, reclining against the headboard with his arms folded behind his neck.

“So what's the verdict?” he asked.

Castiel turned his head and fixed Dean with a piercing gaze that was only marginally more frightening than attractive. “I want to do it again.”

“Now?” Dean yelped. He cleared his throat. “Now?” he repeated, voice back to its normal pitch.

“Of course not,” Castiel said. Dean relaxed. “Perhaps in five or ten minutes.”

Dean choked. For the first time, he wondered if he really understood what he was getting himself into.


End file.
